I'm Right Here
by skylark.all27
Summary: "I promised you, didn't I?" it says, "that someday I'll be sharing my world to you."
1. Miyuki's

**Title:** I'm Right Here  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> (fem)Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya, etc.

Inspired by a short film entitled, "Blind Love," and combined with a fanfic made for KilluGon/GonKillu shippers named, "And if They Give to You Your Wings," by SageMasterofSass.

* * *

><p>xii. and they all close their eyes<p>

"I promised you, didn't I?" it says, "that someday I'll be sharing my world to you."

xxx

**(Kazuya's Point of View - Part I)**

"_Kazuya, watch out_!" was the last thing he heard before his world turned upside down, and all he could feel was the pain.

He vividly remembered his mother's cries of his name and his friends' equally horror screams. Also, his father's steely voice that was talking to probably the medic.

And he couldn't forget the face of the girl with a face so pale, droplets of tears from each of her cheek, and the guilt behind those golden eyes that still haunt him during those times he had nightmares.

It was a hazy memory, but he supposed running away from it would only lessen his chances of accepting the truth. So he forgave, but he didn't forget.

That was six years ago, when he was a child of twelve, and was on the way home after a tiring baseball practice.

He wasn't looking at where he was going, but he made sure he was on the side of the road. However, someone suddenly pushed, or rather bumped into him that he was pushed to the center of the road.

He wasn't aware of his surroundings, and it all happened in a flash.

He got over it though, and he's now living peacefully with his best friend, Kuramochi and both of them were seniors in Seido.

He really wanted to be the catcher though. Too bad.

xxx

The color of his eyes were no different than it was before, however the light from them was gone. He still wore glasses though, even though there's no point (a style, maybe?).

"Oi, watch out, Miyuki." He heard Kuramochi say. Kazuya scoffed, but moved away anyway. He was too late though.

"Ouch," he heard someone say. Standing up on his own, he offered his hand to where he thought the girl was, and almost stepped backward when he felt a spark.

(He almost puked on the spot for such a cliché scene).

"I'm so sorry!" he heard someone shouts, probably the girl. He waved his hands, and laughed.

"No, it's okay. Be careful," he smiled. He could feel his friend's stare from his back ('cause capital _MIYUKI KAZUYA _did not just _flirt _- the world must be ending).

"Thank you. Oh! I'm Sawamura Eijun, you?" Kazuya's face must have shown confusion when he heard the girl laughed.

"You think my name is too manly too? Haha! Don't worry, I think so too! Well, my class is about to start. Bye bye…?" He coughed, and said with a smile.

"Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya," he said.

"Byebye, Miyuki-senpai!" and he heard her footsteps running to the opposite direction.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Kazuya complained childishly when Kuramochi smacked him on the head (who else could it be?).

"That's how you flirt with a girl? Dude, _ojii-chan _is even more of a player compared to you," Kuramochi snickered.

"Shut up," and Kuramochi just laughed.

xxx

"Ah, Miyuki-senpai! Long time no see," he heard someone say. He spun around (although there's no point as he couldn't see anyway) and felt that he heard that voice somewhere.

"Ah! Sawamura-san," he remembered. The girl probably noticed his hesitation and chuckled.

"Mou, you already forgot about me? We just met the other day," she pretended to be mad. Kazuya chuckled, and offered a seat to the girl.

"What led you here?" he inquired, feeling oddly giddy at the moment. He usually sits on the last row, on the corner at the library to not disturb other students, and to not let them disturb him. It's rare for someone to come over his area (heh) without knowing him beforehand.

"Ah, I usually sit here when I'm free from practice which is rare, but I really like the shoujo mangas they put in here, so here I am, hehe," she laughed. He just listened to her talk, and didn't even notice that they've been talking for more than two hours already.

He heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go somewhere. Do you need help going back home, Miyuki-senpai?" he shook his head, and said.

"Go ahead, Sawamura-chan," (she asked him to not be so formal) and he could feel her gaze on him. He tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

"Is there something on my face, Sawamura-chan?" he heard her choke, and grinned when he could just imagine her face turning red. She huffed.

"Mou, I'm going. Sheesh. B-byebye, Miyuki-senpai," he nodded.

He didn't notice her fumbled on her words, and the slight intake of break from her voice, as if about to cry but couldn't.

After that brief exchange, it seems to be weird to see Miyuki or Sawamura without the other.

xxx

"Kazuya! Dr. Kominato called us last night! He said that there's finally a donor for you and they happened to be compatible to yours," the happiness and the glee from his mother's voice could not be ignored.

He smiled.

"When are we going to visit him?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, Kazu-chan," his mother held his face, and ran her fingers through his hair while his head was on her lap. He hummed.

"Well, Mrs. Miyuki, I'm glad Kazuya-kun can finally see, however," Dr. Kominato warned, "there's a great risk involved in this operation. As it is a new discovery, and only a few have tried it, we cannot still assure you that this operation will be carried plain and cleanly."

"Yes, Doctor. Please continue," he heard her mother replied.

"I need your confirmation and also Kazuya-kun's consent," he could hear his mother crying. He held her hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Kominato," he said.

"Well, I'm glad for you, Kazuya-kun. We'll be doing it the day after this day, okay? Have a nice day to you both."

"You too, doc."

xxx

"Hear that, Ei-chan? I'll be able to see tomorrow!" he exclaimed, rather childishly contrast to his usual laid back, bastard-y attitude. He heard her laugh from the other side.

"That's a great news, Kazuya-senpai. That's really great," he heard her whisper. He frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Ei-chan? You sound awful," he heard her coarse laugh, and frowned even more.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just really happy for you. You'll be able to finally see again after such a long time. I'm so happy for you, _Kazuya_," he smiled. Sighing, he leaned on the wall (he's on his bed, about to sleep).

"Aren't you gonna see your _boyfriend_ off? How long are you staying at your relatives' anyway?" he whined. He heard her laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll be there during your operation. It's tomorrow, isn't it? I'm coming," he smiled, his glasses reflecting the moon's light through his window.

"Then good. You better come, all right? I need you to see you," he whispered. Longingly, he held the phone on his heart.

"Mm-mm. Hey Kazuya," she called. He hummed.

"_I love you so much,_" and whispered something that Kazuya wasn't able to catch. He didn't have time to ask about it though when he heard the line being cut off.

xxx

"Slowly open your eyes, Kazuya-kun. It's okay, you'll get use to it," Dr. Kominato gently instructed. He slightly nodded his head. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked them a few times, and said.

"My vision is blurry," Dr. Kominato chuckled.

"It's okay. It's your first time," and he proceeded to blink the blurriness away. On his probably fiftieth blink, Kazuya could now clearly see the curtain draped on the side of his hospital bed.

"I can see no-,"

"Get out of the away, you dumbasses!" Kazuya looked from the side. There's a big commotion happening. He slowly stood up from his bed, and tried to see what was going on.

The moment he saw the girl who's being pushed by a wheel chair, a face so pale, with lips so dark, and a face he recalled from his memory, he had the sudden urge to run.

"_EI-CHAN!_"

xxx

"I promised you, didn't I?" it says, "that someday I'll be sharing my world to you."  
>A picture of him and a girl, both of them wearing Seido's uniforms was pasted above the caption, and he couldn't help but smile.<p>

He put the picture beside the grave stone, and sat with a flower and chocolates on his hands.

_Sawamura Eijun  
>May 15, 1998 - January 06, 2015<br>"True beauty is not outer appearance,  
>it's located in the heart and soul, reflected in one's eyes."<em>

Kazuya stood up from his knelt position after placing all the things he brought, put his hands on his pockets and hunched his shoulders on the trunk of the tree beside the stone. A small silhouette appeared on his mind, with laughs so melodic he smiled, and eyes so golden, shining with honesty and excitement for tomorrow.

_"I want you to see my world,"_

_he laughed,_

_"Mm-mm, let's both see it together then."_

A faint smile appeared on his lips, a lone tear fell from his eye, and soon droplets of tears poured out. He silently cried. He knelt once more, kissing the name of his beloved, and slowly walked away.

_Bye-bye, Ei-chan_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I already posted this on tumblr, just thought I'd post it here too since it's way too long. Hahah.


	2. Sawamura's

**Title: **I'm Right Here  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> (fem)Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya, etc.

* * *

><p>xii. and they all close their eyes<p>

"Stop trying to piss me off every time we see each other, Miyuki," she complained, holding his neckline as she lifted him off the ground (she almost wondered why he was so light).

The glasses boy only laughed in response.

xxx

**(Eijun's Point of View - Part II)**

"Oh man, I'm beat," she complained, glaring hard at the sky because her body was so sore due to their nonstop practice.

Softball practice was not easy, but man, coach has been grilling them since last week. She knew that fall season is just around the corner, but must they always practice _this _hard? She's worried she wouldn't be able to play at her best during the competition because of this hell they call practice.

"Ei-chan, look!" her teammate called her out. She turned her head away from her water bottle, and looked at what her teammate was pointing at.

_Ah, of course. _

"Miyuki Kazuya," she grumbled, bitter taste lacing her voice due to annoyance she felt for the quote, _genius catcher_, unquote.

Honestly, she admits that the guy is really good. She even sometimes caught herself thinking how it would feel for the guy to catch her pitches, but every time she does, she would gag.

She doesn't _hate _him, but she doesn't _like_ him either. Just 'cause.

"What of it?!" she answered back. Her teammate pouted with eyes still glued on the catcher behind the batter box, and gestured her hands to go with her. Eijun rolled her eyes.

_Fangirls_, she could never understand the lot of them.

xxx

"Game Set! Seido wins! 11-7 against Nami Middle!" and the roars of victory filled the field with the ongoing cheers of "Seido, Seido!"

"MIYUKI-SENPAI, I LOVE YOUUUUU," Eijun craned her neck to look at where it came from. Her eyes twitched.

There's about a dozen of girls with banners saying, "MIYUKI GO, GO," and filled with hearts as its background. Eijun turned her head away to look for the catcher, and found herself more irritated than before.

The megane-freak was waving at her general direction, and she glared. She knew she caught his eye, but she turned her gaze away, and glared (read: pouted) at the other side.

After that, she soon unconsciously follow every move of a certain catcher. Of course, she didn't know it herself nor did Miyuki even know he was being stalked.

xxx

"Ei-chan, are you okay?" her teammate asked, breathing just as hard as she was after the grueling practice they just had.

She wanted to just lay on the ground because she couldn't even feel her feet. Thank goodness, this was their last day of practice.

"I'm ready to keel over, Mimi-chan," Eijun complained, fanning herself with left hand as she drank her water in one gulp.

Standing up from the ground, Eijun picked up her things.

"Good work, everyone!" Eijun announced before she left, running in what she felt the world was spinning around her. She stopped before she tripped.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and walked in backwards to see the sun setting. She almost smiled before she felt something hit her back.

"_Kazuya, watch out!_" she whirled around, her eyes widening as she saw _him _gasping for air on the road, onlookers gossiping on every side, her whole body swirling from emotions inside her as she saw his friends all frozen.

She snapped out of her trance, and glared at the onlookers.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE! WHAT THE HECK, ALL OF YOU MOVE!" and she ran to where he was.

With eyes so red, she fumbled on her things, and looked for first aid kit inside her bag. _Shit, what to do. what to do_.

She carefully, slowly placed his head on her lap, cleaning the wounds she thought were in need of immediate assistance, all the while ignoring the crowd on her background.

Once she nursed every wounds, she couldn't help but wince at the blood on his face, especially just above his eyes. She looked around, and was almost ready to snap because _where the hell is the ambulance_. She snapped her head on the side she thought she heard the sound of the ambulance came from, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shh, shh," she whispered as she heard him moved from pain. She was already on the verge of breaking down, but her hold on his body was firmed. She couldn't back down now. _Just a little more.., good luck, me._

"Ojou-san," the medic whispered. She nodded, "carefully place his head on the ground, okay? Yes, that's right. He'll be fine, your friend will be fine," she listened to every of his words.

"_Kazuya! Kazuya!_" Eijun walked to side, watching how the woman was crying to his son's closed eyes, a man stood closer talking to the medic she was just talking to, and group of friends who were freed from their frozen state.

Eijun held her chest, breathing hard as she watched the ambulance take him away. _Oh my god, _she cried.

"_Ei-chan!_"

xxx

The first thing that came to mind she woke up was _why is it so white_ and then she remembered that she fainted due to stress.

"Mama, where—?" she asked, her mom just smiled at her, and ran her fingers through her hair. She hummed in satisfaction.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie," her mom hushed her. She closed her eyes, feeling so tired and her usual energy gone.

Then his eyes suddenly appeared on her mind and she started to unconsciously cry. She sniffed and her mom just watched her as she understood what her daughter was experiencing at the moment.

"_Mama, he— he was so_ _**still**_. I thought he _died_, and uwaaaaah," she cried. And her mother just hugged her, not saying anything.

xxx

"Would you like to let him know who you are, ojou-san?" the doctor asked nicely, but Eijun only shook her head.

She walked closer to his hospital bed and almost started crying again. He's _so still_ like he's never going to wake up again and it bothered her so much because this was _her fault _to begin with.

She tried so many times to tell his parents that they should bring her to the police and let them catch her, and imprisoned her, but his parents only _thanked her for saving their son's life_ and _it was not her fault_.

She did not understand how this was not her fault.

She followed him wherever he went after he got out of the hospital. And she felt her stomach eating her away when she heard what the doctor said.

_"He's going to be fine in a few days, however I must warn you that he will not be able to _**_see _**_anymore as the impact he received when was ran over by the car traveled from his brain to his eyes. I'm sorry, but for now, we cannot do anything,"_ and she questioned herself yet again why this was not her fault.

She began to follow his every move, and assist him in ways that wouldn't let him know of her existence. She knew that he felt someone following him, but never asked her directly so she knew he didn't know who she was.

"Where are you goi—," she stopped. Although his eyes reflect no lights in them, she could still see his hands gripping the mitt for the catcher, the frustration of not being able to play the sport he loves because of incidents he had no control over, and Eijun turned her head away.

Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands so as to not let him know she was there. She cried silently, slowly sitting on the ground as she looked at the blurry sky.

"_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry._"

xxx

It's been six years since that accident, and Eijun still followed Miyuki wherever he goes. Creepy, but she's just looking out for him, she said.

"Ouch," of all the people she would bump into, it has to be _him_. Cursing inside her head, she took his hand.

(She almost recoiled in shock when she felt a spark, _what the hell was that?_).

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, and was surprised when he just laughed. _Has he always been this nice to girls? I don't remember him talking to them like this before though. How odd_.

"No, it's okay. Just be careful next time, okay?" he said, and she almost smiled when she remembered her name.

"Thank you. Oh! I'm Sawamura Eijun, you?" although she already know his. She's been following him for _six years_, if she didn't even know his name, she didn't know what.

"Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya," he said. She smiled and took his hand. She looked at his friend and she could see the flash of recognition from his eyes, and she hastily moved away.

"Byebye, Miyuki-senpai!" she sprinted on the opposite direction.

"_Ei-chan, you're forcing yourself too much!_" she ignored her teammates and pitched with all her might.

She's not only playing for herself but also for _him_. She was playing for two people and she knew that she could not fail herself, or him.

_At least with this, I'm paying you back just a little_.

"Why are you always on Miyuki's tail?" she jumped from the mound, and looked at the batter box. _Ah, the smart kid_.

"I don't know what you're talking about, senpai," she denied. He scoffed and walked to where she was, she almost stepped back.

"I'm not stupid, missy. I've been seeing you for the past three years following him, and it's not just on campus either. What's your deal?" Kuramochi demanded.

She winced, feeling oddly embarrassed with someone pointing out her stalking skills. While she _knew _she doesn't like _Miyuki _that way, her habit of watching Miyuki was still not acceptable.

She sighed, ruffling her hair as she looked at senpai in the eye, "I'm just trying to make up with him, that's all."

"Huh? He doesn't even know you," Kuramochi accused.

"Listen, senpai. I don't mean any harm. I just want to make up with some important, that's all. I promise, I won't give him any trouble."

xxx

"What happened, Mimi-chan?" she whispered, feeling pain all over her body, especially her left shoulder. Wincing, she tried to sit up, but Mimi-chan hastily put her back down, and said.

"You can't, Ei-chan! The doctor says you need rest. And you were brought here 'cause you fainted while talking to Miyuki-senpai," she added the last part slyly. Eijun glared at her.

"What is wrong with you?!" she smacked her with a pillow, but her teammate only laughed at her, and laughed harder when Eijun turned red even more.

xxx

"Stop trying to piss me off every time we see each other, Miyuki," she complained, holding his neckline as she lifted him off the ground (she almost wondered why he was so light).

Laughing, he said, "Where's the _senpai_, Sawamura? And you were so _nice _to me when we first met too," he pretended to cry, but the slightly upward on the corner of his lips gave his amusement away.

With eyes twitching, Eijun placed his senpai back down and sat next to him on the bleachers. Sighing, she asked.

"What do you want, Miyuki-_senpai?_ So early in the morning," she yawned. He only smiled at her.

"…so? If you called me out here for nothing so early in the morning, you are so dead," she warned. He only chuckled in response and threw something small but hard on her head. _What the-!_

She whirled around, ready to shout her head off when she noticed the chocolate "Kisses" on her hand. _Huh?_

"What's this for?" she eyed the suspicious chocolate on her hand, opening it with caution.

"Tsk, tsk. Stupid _Ei-chan _(—_h_ow many times have I told you _not to _call me that! You're embarrassing!) today's Valentine's day," he informed. Still fuming from being called such a girlish name, she poked the kisses on her hand.

"And? I should concern myself, why?" she's ready to chuck the kisses on the field when he said something that caught her ears.

"You only give people chocolate to those you like, didn't you know that?" the boy huffed, while blushing. If that wasn't _clear_ enough for Sawamura to understand his meaning, he'd jump off a cliff.

".. and you're giving this to me, why? You _hate_ me. You're tarnishing this Valentine's day you so highly speak of, senpai," she chewed the given chocolate.

_Apparently, I spoke too soon_, Miyuki rubbed his forehead.

"I'm saying I like you, dammit." He almost whined, but then he heard her laugh, and felt her skin almost touching his.

"I didn't know you were this _unromantic_, senpai," she chuckled. "Honestly, if you just _asked me out_ straight out, I would have said yes," she closed the distance between them.

He couldn't see her anyway.

"But… since I received such a _lousy _chocolate, " she kissed him fully on the lips.

"I would still say yes."

xxx

She felt crying, as if the world was ending. _Why now_.

"We're too late," the doctor informed her. "The disease was already on your system before we even see the symptoms. I'm afraid we cannot do anything to help you any further," the doctor monotonously informed.

"However, we can at least lessen your pain and let you be able to move, but it won't last." He looked at her, "three months, ojou-san. You only have three months to live before your shoulder to be completely destroyed, and you will be gone."

She nodded.

"We can treat you in this hospital to prolong your life, but I'm afraid we cannot do anything more beyond that," she shook her head.

"No," she said smiling, "my boyfriend's waiting for me, you see."

xxx

"Are you sure about this, Sawamura-san?" the doctor asked. She nodded, smiling as if giving herself a pat on the back.

"You did say we matched, right?" she asked one more time, feeling giddy even with her life about to end in just two months.

"Yes, that's what I have said, Sawamura-san." The doctor smiled at her, despite the tense atmosphere.

"Thank you so much."

xxx

"Hear that, Ei-chan? There's a great chance that I'll finally be able to see tomorrow," she heard him exclaimed from the other side. She smiled wistfully, twirling the IV cord on her side as she listened to his babbling and the sound of her heart monitor.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"That's great news, Kazuya," she winced when she heard her own voice. She could barely talk.

"Is there something wrong, Ei-chan? You sound awful," she smiled.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just really happy for you, Kazuya," she almost wished she would _be there _at his side when he first open his eyes.

"By the way, aren't you gonna see _me _off? Isn't it a little mean to stay at your relatives while I'm in here at the hospital? It's so boring," he complained and she chuckled, almost coughing but stopped herself as to not worry her Kazuya further.

"It'll be tomorrow, right? I'll be there, don't worry," _she wished_.

"Then that's good. You better come, all right? I need you there," and she almost wished she could say _yes, I will._

"Mm-mm. Hey Kazuya," she whispered, her breathing pattern erratically changing as tears started flowing.

"I love you so much, _and please don't forget me,_" she hanged up.

Hastily pressing the buzzer, Eijun held her chest as she cried.

_You have to see my world, Kazuya. I'm sure you'll love it._

xxx

She watched him from above, with the pictures she held dear as it was a reminder that she had been there with him. She sat on the nearby tree, her feet dangling above his head as she watched him kneel in front of her grave stone.

_Sawamura Eijun  
>May 15, 1998 - January 06, 2015<br>"True beauty is not outer appearance,  
>it's located in the heart and soul, reflected in one's eyes."<em>

She wanted to touch him, to tell him that she's right here, that she's watching him, but she knew she couldn't.

She watched him cry, and she thought it was both a blessing and a curse that she could still see him.

She cried with him.

_Bye-bye, Ei-chan_.

She followed him with her eyes as he began to walk away.

_Bye-bye,_ _Kazuya._

* * *

><p>Haha.<p> 


End file.
